Comme t'y es belle !
by MCinephile
Summary: Sharon is in her bath when she received an unexpected phone call.


Here is a new Shandy story ! This one is inspired by the French movie "Comme t'y es belle !" (Hey good looking!) by Lisa Azuelos, and a scene in particular...

Hope you enjoy ! No beta, so MY mistakes ...

...

"Absolutely no, Gavin! No way!" Sharon shouted laughing at the phone.

"What do you mean? Of course I go out! Yes! I do." Sharon grabbed her glass of wine on the side of her bath but almost spit it out. "What about him? Oh God Gavin! I'm not discussing that with you! Okay, I'm going to hang up now. Bye!" Sharon shook her head and put her phone next to her glass.

She let her head dropped against the surface of the bath and closed her eyes. Sharon felt completely relaxed, she could feel the hair at the back of her neck wet with the hot and bubbly water. When she heard her phone rang again she groaned.

" I'm not discussing my sex life with you!"

 _"Oh... Well, I didn't ask anything, yet."_

Sharon jumped at the unexpected voice and sat up a little straighter in the bath.

"Andy! I'm so sorry! I was not expecting you..."

 _"Yeah, I guess... What a welcome anyway..."_

"No! No! Oh God... It just... I was with Gavin on the phone before, and I... kind of hung up on him, so I thought that he was calling back... I'm sorry..."

 _"Don't be." He laughed. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?"_

"No, I was just..." Sharon looked down at herself. "Relaxing. Rusty left, he is staying the night with Mike. And weren't you suppose to spend the evening with Louie?"

 _"I was, but he went out with his sons, it's not often so I went home."_

Sharon raised her right leg outside the water and put her ankle against the paving of the wall. "Oh, so you're alone too then."

 _"Not for long, no..."_

"Ah, you're waiting for someone?"

 _"I'm going to see someone."_ Sharon put her leg back in the bath, feeling cold all of the sudden. She tried to sound casual.

"A woman?"

 _"Hmm, yes. And I have absolutely no idea... I don't know what will happen..."_ She heard Andy sighed.

"Is it serious?" Sharon asked, drinking the last sip of her glass.

 _"Well... Let just say that I... That I'm madly in love with her..."_ His voice was low and Sharon couldn't help the feeling in her stomach. She didn't knew it well, and it certainly has been a very long time since she had felt it, but anyway, here it was; jealousy.

"What about her?"

 _"I don't know... Anyway, I have to hang up, I'm there..."_ Sharon closed her eyes and nodded. At the same moment, she heard someone knocked on her front door.

 _"It's me!"_ She heard Andy's voice both on her phone and behind her door.

"Fuck!" Sharon whispered. She quickly stood up and put her phone by the sink. She grabbed a big black towel and put it around her body.

She walked to front door, leaving wet foot prints behind her. She paused in front of the door and opened it slowly. Andy was there, against the wall. He has a smile on his face, but not his usual grin. He was clearly tense but happy. He took a step closer and she let him came in.

Andy closed the door behind him.

"Sharon... I..."

"I love you, Andy." Sharon said, looking him straight in the eyes.

They both laughed at each other and Andy came closer to Sharon. He put his hands at her waist slowly, and finally, finally, kissed her. Sharon responded immediately and pushed Andy against the wall, leading him to her bedroom.

...

Sharon was on her back, her hair messy around her on the pillow. She was naked and was only covering by Andy's body. He had his face hidden in her neck, his arms around her waist and his legs tangled in hers.

She could feel his breath on her neck and she knew that he was not asleep. She had her hands in his neck and massaged his scalp. She felt his fingertips moving on her stomach and sides. Sharon thought that she couldn't been happier. She had 3 amazing children, a very good job and a naked man in her arms that she was madly in love with.

Suddenly she felt Andy laughed against her.

"What?" She asked smiling. Andy looked down at her. He caressed her hair and her temple with the back of his hand.

"Nothing... Just... Do you want to call Gavin back? You know... Answer all his questions?" Andy laughed at Sharon's shock expression. She slapped his chest playfully and Andy laughed with her.

When they had both calmed, Andy kissed her and regained his earlier position. Andy was placing little kisses on her neck, whispering little iloveyou against her skin and then Sharon thought. There, she couldn't been happier.


End file.
